


Coiled Leather

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kawanishi works as a dom and wants nothing more than to please his client when they request something with leather and whips.





	Coiled Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying [Art](http://nichekinks-art.tumblr.com/post/171533993695/i-finished-this-back-in-january-and-was-gonna-do-a) by [NicheKinks](http://nichekinks-art.tumblr.com)

Taichi rested his back against gray walls, muscles arching, cold as he rolled his hips forward and slouched lazily. His eyes locked onto the clock mounted across the room, narrowed. 

_ Tick... tock.  _

Late. They’re late. He counted. He waited, loitering impatiently for the top of the hour to approach, for the door of the private room to open.

Taichi ran a hand over his chest and stomach, warm and taut with just the slightest sheen of sweat as he brushed over the piercings on his chest. The leather harness accompanied with the black leather pants, the perfect ensemble.

He hummed, lingering with the leather whip in hand, uncoiled the whip, snaked it loosely, letting the tip fall from his fingertips to hit the floor, the softest  _ slap _ . He smirked, satisfied as he let his nails caress the leather. 

A snake of leather cord, contorting,  _ slithering _ from side to side, showing off for absent, eager eyes. He’d never truly been fond of snakes, but he was fond of certain things that resembled them. 

Dim light casted faint shadows, colored highlights that gleamed against the chrome and glass of toys, the cool rings of the harness fastened from his chest to navel, the faint glow of oil on his skin. The frame of the dark door stood a shadow against the furthest wall, a table with various toys and ropes, bondage,  _ whips _ . Across the room, a tall mirror presented his reflection back to him.

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

Taichi straightened his posture as the door clicked shut softly. Eyes searched the room, from Taichi to the whip unfurling to slap against the floor like the tail of an impatient basilisk. He wasn’t known for his patience, didn’t appreciate having to wait, but watched curiously.

They eyed the various toys lying out on the table, a sense of thrill as they turned it over in the palms of their hands. 

“Shall we get started?” 

Confident.  _ Assertive _ . 

“Yes.”  
He was ready to bend them to his will, giving them what they wanted- what _he_ wanted. He remembered every second when they had discussed the scene in detail, the tentative way they rang soft hands together, nervous, _excited._

Taichi leaned, caging them against the wall,  _ typical, _ such a stereotype, his voice a seductive whisper. 

“You’re late.”

His client swallowed, eyes wide with a nod, a  _ yes.  _ Taichi smiled, glanced behind him as he extended out his hand for his client to take, placing soft fingers into his palm. A black leather couch sat a few feet away from the table, unused and begging for attention. 

_ That would do nicely _ .

“Strip. Hands and knees.” Taichi ordered with a firm hand at his client’s back, leading them almost possessively, letting their eyes linger on the couch. 

They were far too happy to oblige, face flushing as they released the touch of their hands and made quick work of their clothes. They placed themselves in position on the couch, hands and knees pressing firmly into the cold leather. Beautiful bare skin-

Taichi licked his lips unconsciously.

He teased, unraveling the whip from his hand, bringing it up and crashing it down on the floor with a loud  _ crack _ . 

They whimpered, flinched at the sound and the way it echoed in the room. They shivered, whether from the cold or anticipation he didn’t know, didn’t care.  _ Start gently _ , he recalled, slowly rubbing the tail of the whip against their back. They arched against the touch, weeping softly, lifting their head as he ran it down the spine.

No doubt it was cold, freezing even. The contact of the cold leather on their back mixed with the cold couch touching their bare skin drove them wild. To the point where they would be begging, begging for him to bring the whip down, smacking it against their flesh. Moans would fill the room and eventually the two of them would leave satisfied, but it wasn't time for that,  _ not yet _ . 

He thought he would make them wait some more, make them writhe underneath him until they just couldn't possibly take it anymore. His client appeared to be quite sensitive, and he knew he could drag this out just a little bit longer.

Taichi was a highly acclaimed dom but he wasn't that cruel, he knew when the teasing would come to a stop and when the pleasure and pain should start. 

_ It was time to start. _

He abruptly removed the whip from his clients back, the cold leather had been rubbing a pattern up and down for no less than five minutes now. A slow pattern, slithering like a snake as they quietly whined, no doubt they were biting on their lower lip to keep quiet.  _ He would need to change that. _

“Does the leather feel good?” He whispered, voice deep and sultry.

“Yes.” They squirmed underneath him, voice like a tiny little squeak. Everything was consensual, but Taichi was waiting for them to give him permission before he started.

“Shall I make you feel something even better?” He chuckled, watching as his client turned their head back and nodded, giving Taichi the affirmation he needed. 

Taichi winked as their cheeks flushed and they turned back around, preparing themselves. He decided to mentally count the seconds before he began.

_ One….two….three. _

The whip came down with no warning, only the noise of the leather tail leaving the floor and swooshing into the air. It came down with a loud crack on their back, making the client arch and moan, but Taichi noticed they weren't in any sort of pain. He thought maybe they were a masochist, the leather whip only leaving a small mark, turning their skin pink as they waited for more.

_ Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _

He kept count in his head, each time the whip getting a little more forceful, hitting the skin a little bit harder as the crack got a little bit louder. Each time his client flinched more and more, moans increasing and body jumping. Several dark pink marks enveloped their back, each of them stinging to the touch as he rubbed the tail of the whip over them. 

Taichi watched as they writhed under him with every stroke of the whip, heavy breath, panting as fists clenched onto the sofa, trembling but not out of fear or like they were ready to give in. 

_ They were both enjoying this. _

“Have you had enough yet?” He released the whip and let it fall to his ankles, leaning himself forward and pressing his chest and harness into the scarred back of his client, his voice much softer this time.

They were pinned between him and the leather of the couch. The friction of the harness against his clients back, warm yet cold as he rubbed the newly formed scars. 

He listened as his client let out the smallest little groan, soft as they bit down on their lip, trying to conceal the embarrassed noise of pleasure and how much they actually liked the pain.

“Do you want me to continue?” Taichi leaned himself forward, his hot breath pressing against the back of his clients neck. They flinched as he grinded the leather into their back, just painful enough where they could feel the sweet burning sensation they craved.

The pleasure, the pain, the hot moans echoing throughout the soundproof room. Taichi egging them on, pushing them slightly further as he let his breath linger behind their ear, soft and slow whispers as he picked the whip up again and let the tail trace along their skin.

“Have you had enough?” He repeated himself, pressing the whip into their back, giving them what they wanted, smirking as they turned their head around with flushed cheeks. Taichi decided to let the leather whip dance along, gentle enough but still letting each new wound be felt as he ran over the scars. 

He waited their answer eagerly, but he knew he wouldn't be putting the whip away anytime soon.

“More.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.  
> A few months ago a friend talked about Kawanishi with a whip and this fic was born in my mind.  
> I feel like this is kind of meh and lackluster, but I still hope it was somewhat enjoyable
> 
> Be sure to check out the [Art](http://nichekinks-art.tumblr.com/post/171533993695/i-finished-this-back-in-january-and-was-gonna-do-a) for this by the amazingly talented [NicheKinks](http://nichekinks-art.tumblr.com) ~
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
